


I'm Not Who You Think I Am

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: "Let the Roast Begin!", "You Got Burned... Literally", F/M, Fire Ball, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I give up, My OC - Freeform, New CreepyPasta, Other, WHY AM I A MURDERER!?!?, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11
Summary: He thought his life was bad, so he did something about it. He didn't realize it would scar him, literally.





	1. Wait, did I do that? Oops...

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/2KVYBiWEeFgjyzUwXDvSf3   
> Listen to this when the Warning happens... it's perfect

 

*^*Drakes POV*^*

 

I start packing, stuffing all of my needs into the L.L. Bean bag. 

 _'I need to get away from this place, immediately.'_  I thought, frantically racking my brain for everything I need. 

I was almost done when I heard someone walking up the stairs. ' _Oh_ crap',I mentally slap myself for not packing later during the night. I quickly hide my bag under my bed, turn off the light, and lay on my hard mattress.

I knew it was my ~~mother~~ , who probably just came back from the bar. You see, my ~~mother~~ , if that's what you want to call her, took drinking as a refuge after my dad died. He committed suicide just about three ago, right after he figured out my mom was pregnant. Why he did? My  ~~mother~~ cheated on him, when he left for a long business trip. He was devastated, as he should be. My little sister was never born, because my  ~~mother~~ drank, a lot. It poisoned the baby, but did she care? No. No she didn't. See why I want to run?

I cringe when I hear her bedroom door slam shut.  _'At least she didn't come into my room.'_

I wait for about thirty minutes, laying in my bed, thinking what it would've been like with a little sister. 

After that time, I get up slowly, throwing my blankets from me. I don't dare turn the light on. I check the time,  _12:56_.  _'Good. Perfect time to run from this stupid place.'_

I grab my bag from under the bed, unzipping it again. 

When I'm done packing, I place the bag on my shoulders, where I can easily hold it. I open my window, cold air whipping my long brown hair about, and hop out of it to a ledge under it. I climb down a lattice on the edge, trying not to fall. I silently ease my way down, and when I reach the bottom, I place my bag onto the ground. Then _Something_ came over me, blinding me with rage.

(WARNING!: Gorey part!)

I unzip the bag, grab my switchblade, and climb back up the lattice. I plan to get revenge for my dad. 

I manage to get inside my room again, and lock the window, blade in hand. I silently creep down the hallway, trying not to inform my  ~~mother~~ that I was coming for her. 

I open her bedroom door and find it a mess. Clothes everywhere, bottles filling the room, too. I walk over to her bed, and I look at her; she was getting over her, (millionth), hangover. I smile a manacle smile, and plunge my blade into her heart. 

Blood goes everywhere, splattering my silver hoodie. She went to sleep, and never woke up. 

I quickly get some blood from her, and write a message on the wall for the police. ' _It was her fault.'_  I laugh evilly.

I look at my masterpiece, happy that she is dead, and I sprint down the hall to my room.

 _'I forgot to blow out the candle in my room.'_ Great. I try to blow it out, but something was wrong with it, it wouldn't go out. I tried again, nothing. I was starting to become angry. I tried for the last time, still nothing. 

I raged and threw it at the door. Fire began to engulf the door, blocking me from my second way out. So, I tried to open the window, but it didn't budge. I forgot I locked it, so I unlocked it, and tried again. It didn't budge. 

By now, the fire was almost all the way around my room, the smoke billowing.  _'There must be something_ _blocking the window'_ , I thought. 

Now, the fire was everywhere, almost touching my blood-spattered clothes. I began coughing, unable to breathe. 

I feel frightened, unable to get out. 

The fire was so hot and untamed, it burns me in places around my body. I scream from the pain and fright of it all.

The  _Thing_ that came over me was gone. 

As the fire blasted out of the window, the glass from it sliced my arms and face. I don't think I screamed, I was in too much of a shock. 

I gained my senses, (what was left of them, of course), and jumped out the window. I landed, almost, on my feet. I fell down the edge, about six feet down. I landed hard on the ground. I blacked out for a few minutes.

When I came to, I was on the ground in a fetal position. I got up, and almost fell over again, but I caught myself on a tree. 

I looked around for my bag, which was next to me. I grabbed it and ran to The Woods. Little did I know that a certain faceless Man was watching me from the Shadows.

When I was deep in The Woods, I landed next to a tree. I was in  _so_ much pain, it was unbearable. I started crying. I know, it's dumb for a eighteen year old guy to cry. I didn't care at that point. 

Then, suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my right forearm. 

I screamed, then suddenly I blacked out. 

 

 


	2. Welp, I'm Living Here Now. RIP Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake finds a few new friends. And foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger on the first chapter... :p  
> I will try not to make y'all wait...  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> ~Phoenix

*^*Drake's POV*^* (Time-skip about three hours)

 

 

Darkness. Everywhere. 

I couldn't see, feel, or touch anything.

Oh, but the voices were the worst.

 

_'You will never make it out of The Woods alive'_

_'Your whole life was a mistake'_

_'Why are you surviving, Drake?! You are nothing!!'_

_'Everyone wants you...-'_

 

 

The last voice was cut off at the sound of beeping. 

I was so confused,  _'What had happened to me? Am I in some sort of hospital? Where is my mom?!'_

All those thoughts raced through my head, but then...

I remembered it; how I killed my mom and the blood splattered everywhere. 

I am in The Woods, or was. There was no beeping in The Woods. 

_*beep*_

_'What?'_

_*beep*_

_'What is this!?'_

_*beep*_

_'WHAT IS THIS!?!?!?'_

_*beep*_

_'Alright, I give up.'_

Then I heard other voices, well one actually. A deep-ish, gruff, male voice.

 

 

"Slender! Were losing him!"

There was a pause. 

I was still in blackout mode, I think.

"He's not going to make up! C'mon Drake!"

Wait, how'd he know my name? and who is Slender??? 

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, since I blacked out in my blackout. (How does that work?? lol)

 

(Time-skip: Two Hours)

I gasp, restoring a sufficient amount of air once again to my lungs.

Everything turns from black to pink to regular colour. I blink, having a light on is not a good choice when someone comes out of a coma. 

There was no one there, or at least, I didn't think so. 

I try to stand, but once I'm up, my head spins. 

I feel someone wrap my arm around his/her neck, catching me. 

Confused, I looked to my left, seeing a blue masked figure. 

"Whoa! Don't get too carried away, Drake. You just woke up." He said. I realized that he was the man thingy (lol) that I heard during my dream blackout thing. That still did not explain, HOW. HE. KNOWS. MY. NAME.

So I ask him.

"Um, who are you, and why do you know my name?" 

"The names Eyeless Jack, or EJ for short. And I think this'll explain." He hands me a clipboard with a numbered list attached to it. I slowly read over the words, astonished that someone, other than my mom, knows this much about me. 

            Personal Info.

  1. Name: Drake Hayden Furner
  2. Age: 18
  3. Height: 5'7"
  4. Race: Italian/Caucasian 
  5. Hair Colour: Dark Brown/Black
  6. Eye Colour: Heterochromia Iridium Resulting In: Hazel (left), Blue (Right) Eyes
  7. Blood Type: AB-


  1. Other Info: Many Freckles/ Burns on Various Parts of Body/ Nerves on Right Forearm Damaged Immensely. 



                                                                                                          Eyeless Jack

 

"How'd you get this information?" I ask. 

"Did some tests, and studied your body." The way he put that was... weird, but he didn't seem to notice how he worded it. "Also, can I have the clipboard back?" 

I handed back the clipboard and grimaced, remembering the pain in my forearm before I blacked out. I turn my forearm over, only to see gauze and bandages. 

"Leave those on, you had quite the burn. What happened, may I ask?" EJ inquired, clearly curious. But, I couldn't see his face, so I only think he was curious.

I told him my escape story. He listened quietly, and hummed when I told him about my mother's murder. 

When I was finished, I asked him, "Oh, I forgot to ask, but, where am I?"

"Welcome to Slender Manor!" He said, getting up, and walking to the door. "I got to go fetch Slenderman, rest up, I won't be too long." With that, he slipped out and shut the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I was wondering how the heck I got here. And who is Slenderman? 

It took him an hour to get back here; probably talking about me. Great. I got some freaky things (Sorry EJ! :p) talking about me. And during that time, I fell asleep. No dreams though, which is good. 

(Time-Skip: About an Hour)

Finally, EJ opened the door, and stepped into the room. He brought with him a tall Man. He had no face, white skin, and a full suit. 

Confused, I ask, "Who are-"

I was cut off by the faceless Man.  **All will be revealed soon, child.** He spoke, no telepathically communicated with me. How? I don't know.  **It's a gift.** Wait... DID HE JUST READ MY MIND!?!?  **Yes, child, I can read your mind.** Oh, that's cool, I guess. 

**Come with me, child. I need to show you your room and your hall-mates.**

I did what he said, getting to my feet, not feeling the dizziness I did earlier. 

I try to walk, and surprisingly, I don't fail. I follow him down the corridor, EJ trailing behind us. I see no one, yet. 

We get to a hall of doors, and stop. Apparently Slenderman called some of the,  _people_ to him, cause I see three guys coming up toward us. 

"H-hi! I'm T-Toby, nice t-to m-meet you! What happened to your arm?" The one with a mouth guard and orange goggles says, or stutters really, to me. 

"Nice to meet you, too, Toby! I'm Drake. And I was burned alive after I killed my mother." I say, feeling kind of awkward. He just smiles, or I think he does, cause he has a mouth guard on. I think it's weird that he doesn't react much when I said that I killed my mother. 

There's two more, Hoodie and Masky, they say. I greet them, and shake their hands. 

Meanwhile, Toby is just there, all hyper, and he says, "Hey S-Slender! Can I-I make w-waffles with D-Drake?" 

**Not yet, child. I want him to meet Jeffrey.**

When he says that, a man comes up to us. A freakish man to put it. He has a blood-stained white sweatshirt, jeans, long black hair, and lidless eyes. The most creepy part of him is his carved in smile. 

I stare at him, clearly looking at his smile. "H-hi I'm Drake." I say, stuttering.

"I'm Jeff, Jeff the Killer, nice to meet you,  _Drake_." He says the last part in a weird voice.

"Yep." I back away.

 **Tobias, child, you can make those waffles you want with Drake now.** Slenderman communicates. 

"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!! WAFFLE TIME!!!" And with that, he dashes off, with me in tow. Help. Me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See!  
> No cliffhanger!  
> I'm such a good person.  
> NOT!  
> Until later, my precious's  
> ~Phoenix


	3. Is This The End? Yes? No? Maybe So?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAS!!!! I HAD AN IDEA!!! Drake has found his power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... read and be amazed (jk)

*^*Drake's POV*^* (Time-skip: an hour)

 

"Tooooooobbbbyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!" I yell, since the little prankster threw a few chunks of leftover of waffle batter. At. My. Face.

(We had already ate the waffles. In total, there were about twelve of 'em. I took two, and Toby took the rest. Yup, he  _ **Loves**_ waffles. I'm kind of worried for his health state, and mental, also.)

He just laughs a crazy laugh and runs away to God knows where. 

I decide not to take out my revenge on him... yet. 

I wipe the remaining batter off my face, and it hurt like heck.

I quickly recoil my hand, mentally screaming in pain.

The bathroom is down the hall, so I run to find out why my face hurts so much. 

When I am at the entrance, I open the door, (A/N: Well duhhhh XD), only to find a certain smiling killer. 

He quickly snaps his head in my direction.  _Oh crap,_ I think. 

I go white with fear, and quickly turn to run, but he grabs my shoulder.

I gasp, excruciating pain where he grabbed me, and he asks, "What happened to your face, fire freak?" 

"That's why I am here, I wanted to see what happened to it, mental smiles." I grinned inside at my nickname for Jeff, growing more confident, even though I am in pain.

"I AM BEAUTIFUL!!! And you better learn that, fire freak. You're the one with a crispy burnt face." 

"You are not beautiful in the least, Jeffrey." 

"YES I AM!!!!"

"You sound like a whiney baby. Oh, wait, you don't just sound like one, you are one." (A/N: YOU JUST GOT BURNED!!!! See my little pun, burned, Drake was burned. Heh...)

He grabs his knife, and lets go of my shoulder, finally. I don't have a weapon, but something deep down inside me says I will win. 

He is ready, and I am too. He tries to slice my arm, but I dodge it. 

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE, BURNT SIENNA!?!?" (A/N: Wow, Jeffy, you kind of lost your ability to burn someone. That was stupid...)

He slashes at me again, but I dodge that too. We are currently fighting in the hallway, and a few people are watching us. 

The feeling of needing to prove myself to them increases. I backflip his next attack, and the, now, crowd of people cheer. 

Jeff rages at this, and throws his knife, aiming at my heart, but he misses his target and hits my arm. 

I scream in pain, the bandage ripping off, and I look at my arm, now in hemorrhage (A/N: My grammar teacher would be proud, since we just learned that word yesterday for our Greek roots.)

But, I see no skin there, just bone, and of course blood. It was also black around the edges of the wound, probably burns.

EJ did say there was nerve damage there, but I didn't know it was this bad. I now know why he didn't take off the bandage.

I scream again, a low growl, really. Jeff just looks at me, clearly confused by my reaction.

I feel heat on my hands and hair. I look at them again, seeing them in flames. I am also floating.  _What is going on??!!_

"Drake, what happened to your eyes??" Jeff asks me, his face paler than usual.

"What?" 

"Your eyes, they're... they're red and glowing like crap." 

"Wow... I guess that's cool," I turn to him, "Let's see what this does."

"No no no no no!!!!!!!" Jeff practically panics, for once in his lifetime.

"Oh you sure, Jeffy boy." I grin like a maniac.  

"Y-Yep, I'm sure." (A/N: THE GREAT JEFFREY STUTTERED!?!?!? Wow, he is loosing it.) 

"Aww, I was going to try it out on you~" I try to do a puppy dog face, but failed.

"Go do it outside if you want to try it out." Jeff says, clearly shooken up, and grabs his knife from the ground. 

After that small converse between the two of us, Slenderman steps up to me. 

I am extinguished by now, the feeling or being overpowered is also extinguished. 

 **Well done, child. I see that you have learned your ability,** Slenderman communicates with me. 

_'YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!?!'_

**Yes, I did, child.**  

 _'Wow'_ Is all I can think of. 

And at that time, a certain waffle lover appeared. 

"TOBY!!! I WILL BURN YOU!!!" 

"B-but why?" 

I turn all fiery, "YOU THREW THAT WAFFLE BATTER RIGHT IN MY FACE!!!" I was all ready to fight Toby, but Jeff stopped me and utterly messes up, "Now who is the whiney baby?" 

I face him, my eyes feeling like they're burning up, which they are. 

"OH YOU WANNA GO, UGLY?!" I take my stance once more, hovering a little bit above the ground, and arms ready to shoot fire.

This time, I actually shoot some fire at his pale(er) face. 

_SCORE!!!_

He screams an unkillerlike scream, running around like a stupid thing. (A/N: Which he is. (Not my Jeffy tho.)) 

Slenderman has to restraint me with his tentacles from actually killing him. 

My fire is slowly going out. I almost fall, but Slendy catches me. 

I gasp, loving the feeling of power, but it is out now. 

 **Welcome our new Pasta, Drake Furner!!!** Slenderman broadcasts to everyone. They cheer and shout, except for Jeff. He is still running round in flames

Someone in the crowd yells, "What is his CreepyPasta name?" 

**That is for him to tell you.**

"I. AM. THE. ASPHYXIATOR.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell. 

They go into a frenzy, "DRA-AKE!!! DRA-AKE!!! DRA-AKE!!!" 

 

 

Well... that is my story. What will yours be? Well, you'll find out soon enough

 

~~~THE END~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!!!  
> DONE!!!  
> FINISHED!!!  
> ~Emu

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger on the first chapter... Sorry but not sorry... :)   
> But seriously, I love you guys!  
> Until next time.  
> ~Phoenix


End file.
